Aquella tarde en que te amé
by MissIlum
Summary: La vida del pequeño Harry da un cambio radical cuando su tutor lo reclama y le da la vida que merece, mandandolo tan lejos como puede de personas que lo utilizaran para sus propios fines. {Próximo Drarry/Harco}
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, no lucro con ellos, sólo me encanta jugar un poco.**

 **Advertencias: Universo alterno(?), relación hombre/hombre, por lo que si no te gusta, retirate, por favor.**

 ** _N.a. ¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por tanto retraso con mis actualizaciones y por no actualizar lo que ya tengo subido, pero fue inevitable para mi sumergirme en este fic, lo ame con todo mi ser, así que espero que les pase lo mismo y me lo hagan saber, los amo._**

 ** _Capitulo dedicado a DrarryLover por siempre apoyarme, y preocuparse por avisarme de que sigue viva, pero ocupada. _**

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Prefacio

En Privet Drive la noche se veía caer lentamente, el Sol aun luchaba por mantenerse arriba mientras que la Luna pedía un poco de tiempo con él. Un pequeño niño de apenas diez años se encontraba saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de sus tíos, traía una valiosa carga con él. Dos grandes sobres abiertos que habían llegado algunos días atrás. Él de ninguna manera pudo hacerse con ellos en cuanto llegaron, sin importar que eran para él, su tío se mantuvo en que eso sólo terminaría de arruinarlo, por lo que le negó ver más que los remitentes.

Harry se permitió sentarse en las escaleras que daban a la puerta y comenzó a sacar los papeles del sobre que pertenecía al colegio Durmstrang; de entrada, a él le gustó por demás la presentación de ese colegio, admiró la caligrafía y el papel, se quedó por varios minutos admirando solamente, él no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, la necesidad de poder irse lejos de sus tíos es enorme y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad.

Se dispuso a ver la carta de Hogwarts, ambos colegios parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. El niño se sobresaltó aventando los papeles cuando escuchó la puerta ser tocada tres veces, rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana para ver quién era y disponerse a ignorarlo. Ese era su plan hasta que vio a una mujer imponente, de cabellera negra e indomable, vestía con una sofisticada elegancia a pesar de ser simple y completamente negra, lo vio directamente a los ojos y después frunció el entrecejo volviendo a tocar y haciéndole una seña para que le abriera.

Por alguna extraña razón el pequeño Harry no se cuestionó más y fue a abrirle a la señora, ella lo miró con molestia un momento antes de pasar a un lado de él e ir directo a la pequeña cocina, examino con evidente desprecio toda la habitación.

—Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, ahijado de Sirius Black…

Ella no pudo continuar hablando porque el pequeño estaba confundido y la interrumpió a media oración.

— ¿Usted viene de alguno de los colegios? Hace unos días me llegaron dos cartas, una de Hogwarts y otra de Durmstrang.

—Sí, vengo de parte de Durmstrang, pero eso no es todo, vengo por ti, tu verdadero tutor legal acaba de obtener los papeles de tu custodia y tu herencia, él nos está esperando en la Casa Black…

— ¿Por qué me querrían en cualquiera de los dos colegios? No valgo para ninguno.

La joven Black sentía su sangre hervir por las palabras, sabía cómo trataban al niño, pero no imagino que el daño fuera tan grande, apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se esforzó por ocultar sus emociones.

—Durmstrang no acepta a cualquier mago, Harry. El colegio es para magos con un gran poder y tú lo tienes, no vuelvas a desdeñarte de esa manera. Estas destinado para grandes cosas. Ahora vámonos antes de que regresen esos muggles desagradables.

—De acuerdo —Harry sabía que no era bueno irse con extraños, pero quería salir de ahí y ella se lo estaba ofreciendo, además, sabía más de él— Sólo tengo que ir por mis cosas.

—Si la ropa que traes puesta es un indicativo del resto de tus pertenencias, no es necesario que lleves nada. En cuanto llegues a casa tu tutor querrá comprarte todo lo que necesites. Así que andando.

Harry no se permitió ilusionarse del todo, no podía hacerlo, porque puede que su tutor se decepcione y lo regrese con los Dursley.

Anduvo al paso de la joven, ella de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada al pequeño. De alguna extraña manera logro hacerse paso a su corazón, se había prometido no tomarle cariño a ese pequeño niño, imposible. Lo tomó de la mano para aparecerse cerca de la casa de su primo, ella tenía que regresar a Durmstrang y a ser posible, con una respuesta afirmativa de Sirius para que mandara a Harry a su colegio.

Tan pronto cruzo la puerta de la Casa Black un Sirius impaciente y totalmente sentimental se acercó a Harry y lo tomo en brazos como si no pesara nada y ella podía apostar por eso, el niño se ve en los huesos.

— ¡Por faldas de Merlín! Creí que no te vería pronto, cuanto has crecido.

Bellatrix pensaba que en realidad le faltaba crecer más, ella no paraba de compararlo con su sobrino con una buena salud y Harry parecía dos años menor, sin embargo, sabía que sería bueno para él ir a Durmstrang y no a la broma de colegio que es Hogwarts.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde irá Harry? Sabes que Hogwarts también envió su carta, necesitan una respuesta ya, Sirius.

—Bella, ni siquiera sé porque te tomas la molestia de preguntarme, no pienso mandar a Harry a Hogwarts.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no habías cambiado de opinión, además, como bien sabes… podrás visitarlo tantas veces como quieras, te ofrecieron un puesto.

—Lo tomaré, apenas recuperé a mi ahijado, no pienso dejarlo ir tan pronto.

Harry se mantenía en silencio todavía entre los brazos de Sirius, él se sentía extrañamente alegre y protegido, como si conociera al hombre desde hace mucho. Bellatrix salió de la casa no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras más a su primo.

—Recuerda que Narcissa aparecerá por aquí en cualquier momento.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sirius observó a su pequeño y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla por lo que Harry se ruborizo de manera exagerada.

—Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Harry. De momento te informo de que te adopté legalmente, tuve que hacerlo, de otra forma no hubiera podido traerte aquí tan rápido. ¿Eso te molesta?

Harry se limitó a negar reiteradas veces, adoraba estar aquí, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su nuevo padre, lo abrazó con más fuerza y evito que las lágrimas se dirigieran a sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo quería soltarlas porque nunca había llorado por felicidad y esta vez era así, quería permitirse sentirlo.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que Harry dijo y Sirius estuvo seguro de que se había robado su corazón nuevamente, su pequeño no dejaba de ganárselo, sabía que lo protegería de cualquier cosa, daría su vida por él, así como sus padres.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Bien! Haganme saber que les pareció, nos estamos leyendo pronto (Tengo vacaciones de aquí a marzo x'D, aunque de cualquier manera estaré algo ocupada, nada que no me deje actualizar más seguido)**

 **Si quieren dedicación, pidanmela, por favor. 3**


	2. I Salvado

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, el mundo y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos mi linda Annick 3**

 **Advertencias: Boylove 3**

 **N.a. ¡Hola, de nuevo! Bueno, esto es algo corto, tal vez ya no les guste como se van a desarrollar las cosas, porque muchas esperaban ver de cerca la relación de Harry y Sirius, pero está era mi idea desde el principio, a las que se queden, gracias de todo corazón. Las amo. 3**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

La felicidad desborda por mi cuerpo, Sirius aceptó volar conmigo ignorando el frío horrendo que hace, necesito practicar de nuevo, de otra forma Krum me va a matar por no haberlo hecho. Hace dos meses caí de la escoba dándome un buen golpe y sacándole un susto de muerte a Sirius, él vio de lejos como caía de la escoba sin poder hacer nada. Las lesiones fueron impresionantes y mantuvieron ocupado al medimago, por no decir que se veía el deleite de ver el estado de mi cuerpo, tengo la sospecha de que me dejo más tiempo sin arreglarme por el placer de ver algo más que sarpullidos o daños causados por hechizos. Así que Grevink se negó a dejarme jugar hasta ahora y ya casi termina el curso.

Tuve a Krum gritándome al menos una hora sobre lo insensato que es volar con este frio que Morgana nos ha enviado como castigo por nuestra gran soberbia, o puede que sólo sea por molestar a Karkarov que odia el frío, siempre lo ha odiado.

Preparo mi equipo para no caer de la escoba, no de nuevo, mi uniforme me hace recordar cada vez que Sirius pide nuevos para mí y esto es constante, no le gusta que vista algo desgastado o roto, creo que se ha quedado con un gran trauma por la manera en que me encontró y honestamente no lo culpo.

 _"_ _Él de verdad no pudo esperar para explicarme todo, llenó mi cabeza de datos que apenas estoy asimilando, me pone triste que mis padres de verdad murieron, pero lo tengo a él y sé que no me va a dejar porque no cumpla sus expectativas, no hizo más que llenarme de besos y no soltarme en todo el día._

 _Acabamos de dejar la tienda de Madame Malkin y ella casi llora porque no asistiré a Hogwarts, yo no puedo dejar de alegrarme al saberlo, me basta con ver la aversión que le tiene papá y tía Bella. Fue tan fácil decirles así a ambos que ni me lo cuestiono de más, ellos son mi familia._

 _—_ _Tus libros y uniformes ya fueron comprados hace unos días, el uniforme de adaptará a tu cuerpo sin problemas, Bella dijo que tenemos que estar ahí antes del primero, nos hospedaremos en el pequeño pueblo._

 _—_ _Si tía Bella ya compró todo lo que ocupo ¿Por qué estamos de compras aquí?_

 _—_ _Porque quiero que tengas todo lo que necesites y se te antoje, algunas de las cosas de aquí no hay en ese lugar._

 _Fuimos a Honeydukes, papá compró una caja enorme de variados dulces sin importarle mis protestas por el dinero que se está gastando._

 _Los días pasan tan rápido que ya estamos tomando Trasladores para llegar a Merkadgal_ _ **[1]**_ _y esperar al día siguiente para partir en el barco, es realmente poco lo que sabemos de la escuela, yo espero no volver a sentirme fuera de lugar ¿Y si es mejor que esté en Hogwarts? Mis padres y Paddy fueron ahí, quizá ellos querrían que fuera a su colegio y yo estoy yendo contra sus deseos, pero las circunstancias cambiaron ¿Estarán conformes con esto?_

 _Al llegar a Merkadgal nos encontramos con un hombre que se ve un poco molesto hasta que aparece otro que se ve incluso más molesto que el primero, sus ojos color caramelo me hacen verlo por varios minutos hasta que él reconoce mi presencia y se inclina ante mí, ignorando por completo a papá, pero sin dejarle el camino libre al rubio que trae a su pequeña copia._

 _—_ _Hola, Harry. No te acordarás de mí, soy Remus Lupin y fui amigo de tus padres, te cuidaba junto con Sirius. Espero que aceptes intercambiar correspondencia conmigo durante tu estancia en el colegio, esperaba que fueras a Hogwarts, pero me informaron a tiempo para venir a desearte suerte._

 _Los baúles con todo lo que papá insistió en comprarme se sienten pesados ahora, él los encogió y les quito peso, Remus me sigue mirando con adoración y yo no puedo devolverlo, apenas lo conozco y no me pasó lo mismo que con Sirius. Pero su mirada me dice que no tardaré en tomarle un gran cariño._

 _Se aparta del camino y deja paso al hombre que se ve que hará combustión espontánea si no saca todo lo que le molesta._

 _—_ _Sirius Black —Su tono es letal y siento a Paddy tensarse completamente— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que aceptaste el maldito puesto? De saberlo con anticipación hubiera inscrito a Draco aquí._

 _—_ _Debiste deducirlo por ti mismo, Lucius. No iba a dejar que Harry se enfrente a más cosas nuevas él solo. No si tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo._

 _El hombre se acercó a Paddy y paso su mano por el cuello de papá, acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, tal y como vi en esa serie que tía Petunia veía, incluso metió su lengua en la boca de Paddy._

 _Arrugué la nariz mientras iba caminando hacia Remus, él se ve triste y no quiero que este así._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estás triste?_

 _—_ _Creí que estabas siendo tratado con amor, Harry. Todo este tiempo pude vivir con tranquilidad porque tenía la creencia de que ellos te cuidaban bien. Perdóname, pequeño. De saber que ellos te maltrataban hubiera ido por ti._

 _Me conmovieron sus palabras, lo abracé tan fuerte como a Paddy y al separarme le di un beso en la mejilla._

 _—_ _No puedo arreglar la tristeza que eso te causa, pero te prometo que quedas perdonado, además mantendrás correspondencia constante conmigo, tú lo dijiste, lo tienes que cumplir._

 _Él sonrió y su sonrisa es tan bonita como su mirada, vuelve a abrazarme y yo acepto esa muestra de cariño porque lo he anhelado toda mi vida, ahora tengo a dos hombres que parecen adorarme sin medida y eso está bien para mí._

 _—_ _Claro que mantendremos la comunicación."_

Recordar a Moony me hace sonreír ampliamente, hace un mes que lo vi, él estaba molesto por la imprudencia que muestro cuando juego, tanto que era muy probable que me hechizara de no ser por Padfoot, él intervino en el bien de mis lesiones.

El mencionado entró a mi habitación sin preocuparse por tocar tal y como manda la educación, lo veo alzando una ceja antes de que él haga un gesto despreocupado.

—Te estabas tardando demasiado y hace mucho frío, creí que ya no querrías hacerlo.

—Quiero. Necesito entrenar a mi cuerpo, parece no querer cooperar conmigo y Krum se pone cada vez más pesado, dice que debo batear como si la vida me fuera en ello.

—Harry, yo creo que es innecesario que te sobrecargues con los entrenamientos, no creas que no te vi saliendo a escondidas del castillo para ir a practicar hace dos noches —Se acostó en mi cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza— Sabes lo peligroso que es eso, pudiste haber perdido el equilibrio y caer sin que nadie pudiera encontrar algún hueso tuyo, no tienes consideración por este pobre hombre.

Puso su mano sobre su corazón e hizo una expresión compungida.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. —Dije derrotado al levitar mis cosas al clóset de nuevo para poder tirarme sobre la cama— Le diré a Krum que ponga a mi suplente, yo no puedo hacerlo.

Digo con aparente pena, Annick me ha enseñado a parecer verdaderamente afectado.

— ¡¿Estás de broma, niño?!

Una carcajada se escucha por la habitación y trato de controlarla para poder contestarle.

—Claro que sí, ese pobre tipo no llega a mi rendimiento ni cuando estoy lesionado, Krum me prefiere mil veces aunque esté en mal forma, ya me lo dijo.

—Te lo dijo porque ya le habías planteado esta idea estúpida ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo pude haberte ahorrado la vergüenza de molestar al capitán del equipo.

Tres característicos golpes nos alertaron de la presencia de cierta pelinegra, ella no espero a que respondiera algo, entró sin problemas, comúnmente mi habitación tiene una docena de hechizos para que nadie pueda pasar, pero arregle las protecciones para que ellos puedan pasar sin problema.

—Que bien que los encuentro aquí a los dos.

Su expresión no augura nada bueno, casi se pueden ver las chispas que salan de su alrededor. Incluso los objetos de mi habitación comienzan a levitar.

—Bella, quiero que te tranquilices antes de seguir acercándote, valoro la vida de mi pequeño más que tu estabilidad mental.

—Oh, cállate que tu estarás igual o más furioso que yo.

Sentí a Sirius tensarse y cerré los ojos pidiéndole paciencia al gran Merlín sin dejar de lado a Morgana. Esos dos furiosos son cosa de cuidado, pero ellos dos furiosos por algo relacionado a mí, es mortal.

Aún recuerdo cuando Malfoy me hizo llorar en nuestro primer encuentro, él fue particularmente cruel conmigo, fue justo antes de entrar al colegio, Lucius había llevado a su hijo y yo creí que sería amable, es todo lo que había obtenido hasta ese momento y por eso que me tomó con la guardia baja. El pobre sólo se salvó porque es sobrino de ambos, pero lo hicieron pedirme muchas disculpas.

— ¿Y qué esperas para decirnos que pasa?

—El subdirector viene hacia acá por órdenes de Karkarov, intente por todos los medios que desistiera de su estúpida idea de llevarte con él al Torneo de los Tres Magos, la soberbia y el ego hacen cosas malas, él quiere pavonearse de que estas en su colegio.

—De ninguna maldita manera, él no va a ir a Inglaterra bajo ningún concepto.

—Sé que esto no es como las veces anteriores en las que hemos ido a Inglaterra. Siempre han pedido la pocion Multijugos antes de que sean las vacaciones y que para esto tengo que ir como Harry Potter, el Salvador, y blah, blah, blah, realmente no me importa lo que ellos crean que soy o no, incluso si estoy destinado a volver a salvar su mundo, tampoco me interesa. No me voy a exiliar voluntariamente, creo que será la ocasión perfecta para ir.

Bella no muestra ninguna sorpresa y con eso me percato de que ella ya lo había pensado, Sirius está pensando en pros y contras, seguro encuentra muchos más contras que pros y si no lo hace, los inventará. Todos sabemos que no pueden obligarme a ir, pero quiero hacerlo.

Nunca he tenido ese sentimiento de pertenencia a Inglaterra, sé que pasé ahí diez años, pero nadie hizo nada para mejorar mi vida y yo no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué debo ayudarlos en algo? Es la curiosidad, incluso hay cierto sentimiento de culpa porque no me interesa sacrificar mi tranquilidad y paz por una batalla que supuestamente yo debería estar luchando.

—Bien, iremos. Pero tienes que jurarme, Harry, que no harás nada estúpido, no les debes nada, no quiero que esa vena de heroicidad salga, mantenla apagada.

—Paddy, te lo juro. No hare nada estúpido ni que ponga en riesgo mi vida, estaré todo el tiempo tratando de pasar desapercibido, saben que se me da bien.

Creo que papá dijo algo así como "No en Inglaterra", pero no puedo asegurarlo con certeza, lo dijo tan bajo.

—Sirius y yo seremos tu sombra. Igor sabe que no te dejaremos bajo ninguna circunstancia, el Torneo es el año que entra y de ahí rendirán calificaciones. Beauxbatons también participará, cariño.

No es como que mi corazón se haya acelerado ni nada, más de un año sin verlo causa esto en mí, no quiero ni imaginarme como está él.

La puerta es lanzada hacia la pared cuando entra un gran huracán llamado Annick, toda su energía hace que me dé un poco de pereza.

— ¡Harry, escuché que iremos a Inglaterra!

—Tu no vas a ir, niña.

Bella se giró diciendo esto, Annick nunca se amedranto ante la presencia de los primos Black, ambos son implacables y letales, pero ella los trata sin pena alguna.

 _"_ _Los nervios no dejan de hacer que el estómago me duela, hace un rato que papá y tía Bella desaparecieron, los niños a mi alrededor no dejan de hablar y me distraen un poco del lio que es mi cabeza. Una niña a un lado de mí mira todo con enorme fascinación hasta que se da cuenta que la estoy viendo._

 _—_ _Hola, que mal educada, me llamo Annick Feraud._

 _Su adorable acento me hizo tomar su mano en un ligero apretón, ella la sostuvo un tiempo más antes de acercarse e invadir mi espacio personal, acababa de tener un acercamiento parecido con un rubio y no había terminado bien, así que ahora esperaba fuera diferente._

 _—_ _Yo soy Harry Potter, un gusto, Annick Feraud._

 _—_ _Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Harry._

 _Los demás niños de repente nos estaban viendo, todos con fuertes acentos. Ninguno nos dirige la palabra, se puede respirar el nerviosismo. Finalmente, el subdirector nos conduce por un lado la figura del gran dragón, abre con suficiente teatralidad las puertas del Gran Comedor y camina directo a la mesa de profesores, el director está parado frente a las escaleras, sostiene una espada envainada que entrega al subdirector, él la desenvaina y la sostiene hacia arriba, causa un gran silencio, después se dispone a llamar a cada alumno, finalmente me toca a mí, ni siquiera pude ver donde esta papá y tía Bella._

 _Trato de sostener la espada como los otros niños, pero es un poco pesada. Luego de un par de minutos la agarro como se debe, esperando esa luz que indica a que casa perteneceremos. La espada brilla con una gran luz antes de ser completamente sombreada, las exclamaciones no se hacen esperar y yo a cada minuto me pongo más nervioso. Veo hacia el subdirector y él frunce el ceño hacia la espada, ya no volvió a cambiar, permaneció oscura._

 _—_ _¡Algo que no se había visto en años! Harry Potter va a La Casa Brillante de los Galkin_ _ **[2]**_ _._

 _Es una indicación a que mesa tengo que ir cuando los alumnos se levantan y aplauden sonoramente. Una enorme sonrisa se apodera de mí, estoy dispuesto a correr hacia ellos, mi capa ondea a mis pasos, al principio el material me dio mucho calor e incomodidad, pero ya desaparecieron ambas._

 _Me siento en un lugar vacío y espero a que la selección termine, un pequeño broche aparece en mi capa, tiene el escudo de la Casa. Me giro de nuevo al frente y ahora es cuando puedo ver a tía Bella y a papá, ambos me miran con orgullo y asienten. Me enfoco en la selección porque está a punto de acabar y Annick es la última._

 _La espada es completamente oscura cuando ella la toma, una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras camina hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado._

 _—_ _Temía no quedar en la misma casa que tú, eres demasiado agradable y el único que me contesto._

 _—_ _¡Bienvenidos al nuevo curso! Ya saben que las indicaciones y reglas están escritas en un gran pergamino que está firmemente pegado a la puerta de cada habitación"_

—Maestra Black, no me lo tome a mal pero, desde hace años que no me puedo tomar en serio su expresión de molestia, no después de ver como mira a esos dos hombres.

—Es una insolente Feraud, sabe que en el colegio debe hablarme con respeto.

Es demasiado para mi cordura verlas interactuando así, Bella la adora tanto como a mí y eso me hubiera molestado si no fuera porque yo la adoro incluso más, Annick ha vivido con nosotros desde que sus padres fueron detenidos por experimentar con muggles, ella no sabía nada y ahora no quiere saber de ellos.

—Lo siento, señorita Black, es sólo que me es imposible, además perdió credibilidad las vacaciones pasadas.

En el umbral apareció el subdirector, una mirada fue dirigida a todos.

—Señores, el director los solicita en su oficina, y dense prisa.

Dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos. Sirius se levantó y extendió su mano para levantarme.

—Me suena a que algún Malfoy está tocándole las pelotas.

—Es bastante probable, ellos saben que el curso realmente ya terminó, sólo hace falta el partido final y ya está.

—Vamos a ver que quiere el director.

Annick me encierra entre sus brazos mientras caminamos, hace esto tantas veces que ya podemos caminar sin caernos en el intento.

No estamos muy lejos de su oficina por lo que no nos toma mucho tiempo llegar, el frío ya no paraliza tanto, puede que sea por los brazos de Ann.

— ¿No te pone nervioso lo del Torneo?

—No ¿Debería? De cualquier manera yo voy a apoyar a Viktor, es evidente que él querrá participar.

—Pero todos estarán sobre ti, intentando conocer a su niño dorado.

—El plan a seguir es pasar inadvertido, sé que nuestro director querrá tenerme siempre a su lado, pero no lo haré.

El castillo está relativamente tranquilo, tocamos antes de abrir la puerta, el director nos mira desde su estantería, mientras que dos pares de ojos grises nos observan desde el imponente escritorio que domina gran parte de la habitación.

El Malfoy menor hace un movimiento de varita y Annick por poco choca contra la pared, Bella ya había previsto una reacción así de su sobrino, así que tenía su varita en la mano. Toma a Ann y la pone sobre sus pies de nuevo.

Ann ya tiene su varita en la mano y lanza un hechizo hacía Draco, levito la silla en la que está para quitarlo de la trayectoria antes de que le dé.

—No lo hagas, sabes que no te voy a dejar atacarlo, después él querría mis bolas.

—Para empezar, cariño. No sé porque no la apartaste antes de entrar, idiota. Lo siento, Ann.

Está caminando hacia ella, besa su mejilla y la mira hasta que Ann le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú en verdad no lo sientes, siempre pones excusas de que es tu veela el que sobre reacciona, pero a mí no me engañas, tu tampoco soportas que esté tocando a Harry.

—Eres una perra, no entiendo cómo es que eres su mejor amiga, Harry siempre ha tenido un excelente gusto, no sé qué fue mal contigo.

Arrugó la nariz antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y depositar un beso en mis labios, no pude evitar rozar su nariz con la mía. Escuché un sonido de nauseas antes de dejarlo ir un poco.

—No sé quién se ve más necesitado, si tu o ese veela espantoso.

—No te importa, Ann. Metete en otros asuntos.

Draco ronroneo en alegría a mis palabras, le encanta cuando no permito que Ann diga algo sobre nuestra relación.

—Necesito que se centren. Nuestra presencia aquí es fácil de explicar. Karkarov pidió que viniéramos para que fuera más fácil que ustedes acepten ir a Hogwarts el año que entra.

—Algo estúpido, es evidente que ustedes nunca se han dejado influenciar por nuestras opiniones.

Apuntó Draco antes de que su padre pudiera seguir hablando, Lucius lo fulminó.

—Como decía, Karkarov cree que se negaran en redondo, pero puedo ver que ya hablaron de esto, así que no diré más. Ahora, Karkarov, mi sobrino ya paso todas sus materias y no puede jugar en el último partido…

—De ninguna manera, Malfoy. Viktor amenazó con no jugar si no permiten que su sombra juegue.

Arrugué la nariz al escucharlo, todos nos conocen en el castillo por eso, y no se refieren a que yo lo persiguiera por todos lados como un maldito fanático, sino porque nadie ha podido darle con alguna bludger desde que llegué, los partidos son difíciles por mi causa. No permito que nadie toque a Viktor y le doy la posibilidad de buscar la snitch sin preocupación.

—Bien, sólo será cuestión de días para que podamos irnos.

— ¿Quién dijo que tú te vas a quedar? —Sirius se adelanta y lo mira molesto— Tienes que volver con Narcissa, ella estará mortalmente aburrida.

—Black…

—Black nada, hasta que no seas Lucius Black no dejaré que te acerques más.

—Maldición, traten sus asuntos maritales en otro lado.

Karkarov nos corrió sin más, todos sabemos que los Malfoy se quedaran. Salimos sin hacer ruido y vamos a mi habitación de nuevo, Ann no volvió a acercarse, más bien se quedó con Bella.

— ¿Me extrañaste?

Draco susurra sobre mi cuello, dudo que alguien más lo haya escuchado y él no tiene ni maldita idea, es como si me faltara un gran pedazo de mi alma.

— ¿Cómo si quiera puedes preguntar eso?

—Respóndeme, insensato.

—Claro que te extrañe, ya tenía planeado tomar el trasbordador para la Mansión, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

—Cada vez es más fácil para él ¿Verdad?

Asentí pensativo, había sido un infierno cuando Draco supo que soy su pareja, Sirius se puso furioso y se negó a que él y yo pudiéramos intercambiar correspondencia y nos viéramos en vacaciones, el primer año fue terrible. Pero papá siempre me sorprendía con la aceptación gradual. Alega que él apenas ha estado conmigo desde que pudo recuperarme.

—Chicos, yo realmente aun puedo escucharlos.

Se escuchó molesto y nosotros no pudimos evitar reír, al llegar a mi habitación cada quien se ocupa en sus asuntos, Draco y yo nos quedamos cerca de la chimenea y transforma la alfombra en un cómodo sillón de una pieza. Le sonrió al verlo y me siento antes de que él se siente en mi regazo.

Pasa su nariz por mi cuello. Cualquiera pensaría que está disfrutando de mi olor, pero la verdad es que se asegura de que su aroma esté impregnado en mí.

— ¿De verdad vas a jugar? ¿Grevink de verdad te autorizo?

—No, pero me van a sacar del equipo si no juego esta vez.

—Krum no haría eso, te necesita demasiado.

No tengo que moverme para poder hablarle al oído.

—Es que Krum quiere que me quede con el puesto de capitán, dice que él me lo puede dejar y los demás no se van a quejar, la única condición fue jugar este partido.

—Si veo que haces alguna mueca activare el traslador para que vuelvas a la habitación.

—Sí, amo.

—Así me gusta, que sepas el lugar que tienes, bebé.

Me rio contra su cuello y siento su sonrisa en el mío, él sigue impregnándome de su aroma, lo olería a kilómetros.

—Ya quiero irme de aquí, este año fue una total mierda.

—Harry, sabes que las groserías no te van.

—Claro que me van, lo que pasa es que te pone que hable así. Puedo sentir tu erección, amor.

—Es un fraude que no podamos hacer nada al respecto.

Ya no falta mucho para que podamos avanzar en ese aspecto de nuestra relación.

—Me dan asco.

—Te da envidia.

Y dio justo en el clavo, Annick y yo hemos pasado noches hablando, por lo que sé que ella desea una relación, pero aquí nadie se acerca a ella porque se junta conmigo, les intimida y la mayoría piensa que somos pareja, nosotros nunca nos molestamos en desmentirlos, mientras nos dejen en paz, lo demás no importa.

No debo mentir, le pregunte a Annick si quería que arregláramos eso, pero ella se negó alegando que no le interesaba nadie del colegio y que prefería que pensaran que somos pareja, y para Draco mejor, así nadie se me acercará con dobles intenciones, problema resuelto.

 _Continuará_ _..._

* * *

[1]. Bien, esto lo saque de un portal llamado Amino, ahí dan información de Durmstrang, que tan cierto sea, pues quien sabe, pero me ayudaron sus datos.

[2]. Esto también salió de un portal llamado Amino, por si no lo han visitado. Tiene mucha información sobre los otros colegios (Cosa que no es verídica, porque J.K. no dijo mucho de ello.

* * *

 **Bien, nos estaremos leyendo todos los lunes, ya tengo gran parte adelantada, pero he decidido esperar a cada lunes.**

 **Mar91:** Siempre me había picado esto, así que... ¡Ha explorarlo! Nos estamos leyendo. ;)


	3. II: El principio

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, de nuevo, sólo mi hermosa Annick 3**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre :D**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

2

Sirius aprieta las correas de mis guantes, se asegura de que estén justos y que no se aflojaran a medio juego permitiendo que resbale de mi escoba, después me mira y suspira.

—Sigo queriéndote para mí, me parece que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, Harry.

—Padfoot, hemos pasado juntos cada minuto libre que tenemos, me destruiste por completo para reconstruirme de la manera correcta, inculcaste la moralidad, la bondad, la alegría y por alguna extraña razón: el deber en mí, gracias a ti soy el chico que estás viendo. No es como si yo me fuera a mudar. —Me levanto para poder rodearlo en un formidable abrazo, de esos a los que estamos acostumbrados— Papá, aún tenemos un montón de años por delante, jamás voy a dejar que nada nos separe.

Annick siempre se burla del apego que tenemos, pero él me salvó cuando más lo necesitaba y yo lo salve a él, en todos los sentidos que importan Sirius es mi padre y jamás lograran que el amor que tengo hacía él se vaya, el lazo que creamos a lo largo de los años es inquebrantable.

Nos hemos apoyado en todo momento y hemos pasado crisis ¿Cómo no ser tan apegado a este hombre? Él incluso compartió sus recuerdos de cuando yo era un bebé, compartió cada recuerdo en el que aparecía mi padre y esa fue prácticamente toda su vida, ellos estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Siento ponerme sentimental, pero ya eres todo un hombre, Harry. Y siento que de alguna manera la guerra te alcanzara y yo sólo quiero mantenerte todo lo alejado posible de eso. No soportaría perderte, no después de que Lily y James…

—Basta, en unos minutos tengo que salir a jugar ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Padfoot?

Le pregunto con ansiedad, me pone mal verlo en este estado tan melancólico, como si mañana ya no fuéramos a vernos.

—Él está en cinta y no te lo ha dicho porque quería esperar a que estuviéramos en casa.

Mierda, embarazado, como… literalmente, él va a tener un hijo. Justo pensando en el inquebrantable lazo que nos une, sé que no se romperá, pero para él será más importante ese bebé.

—No pongas esa mirada, Harry —Mira mal a Lucius y él se va, Sirius vuelve a abrazarme— Sé que voy a tener otro hijo, pero eso no quiere decir nada, eso solo indica que tendrás otra persona a la que amar, porque será tu hermano o hermana, no te voy a desplazar.

Lo dice con tal convicción que le creo, jamás dudaría de su palabra, nunca me ha fallado y sé que esta no será la primera vez, me permito emocionarme por el próximo Black.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué era eso de que Lucius llevara tu apellido?

—Nah, en realidad yo llevaré el suyo.

—No, por favor, no. Quédate con tu apellido, Draco y yo pasaríamos a ser hermanos por defecto, no, papá, no puedes.

Asintió como si ya lo hubiera pensado.

—Tranquilo, es lo que él espera, pero no lo voy a tomar, sólo nuestro bebé llevará su apellido. Finalmente, yo ya tengo heredero.

Me dio un último apretón antes de soltarme, el silbato sonó y todos salimos al campo, nos elevamos en un sincronizado movimiento. En mi mente todavía sigue el momento anterior.

Es una jodida mierda que me lo hayan dicho justo antes del juego, mi concentración no es absoluta y mi estado físico sigue siendo deficiente, pero aun hago mi trabajo, no le pega ninguna bludger a Viktor, pero a mi casi me tiran dos. Para cuando anochezca tendré todo el muslo morado.

Rezo porque nuestro buscador estrella capture ya la snitch y no quiera disfrutar un poco más, llevamos al menos una hora jugando y yo bateando pelotas, ahora es cuando agradezco a Draco por convencerme para tomar pociones para después someterme a una corta operación para poder ver sin lentes, de otra forma ya los hubiera perdido.

Es música para mis oídos cuando se escucha un sonoro "¡KRUM TIENE LA SNITCH, GANA LA BRILLANTE CASA DE LOS GALKIN!" y los comentaristas de verdad tienen que decir el nombre completo, son amonestados cada que lo cortan.

Desciendo con lentitud y al salir del campo Draco ya me está esperando con una mirada comprensiva, él ya lo sabía.

—Traidor.

Digo dejando que me abrace antes de que nos lleve de regreso a la habitación con ese hermoso traslador.

—Me enteré antes de llegar al colegio, padre está pavoneándose con eso, no quise decirte después de que me informaras que ibas a jugar. De igual manera no importó porque esos idiotas te dijeron y ahora estas molido.

—Dime que no dejarás que nadie nos moleste, lo único que quiero es pasar el resto del día acostado contigo, y dormir, sí, eso también.

Me ayuda a acostarme para que me pueda quitar el uniforme, me deja en calzoncillos y cuando se me pone la piel chinita cierra las cortinas de la cama. Aparece la esencia de díctamo en una nueva presentación.

—Soy un genio, por fin logré que desaparezca los moretones en menos de diez minutos, así que pronto estarás como nuevo.

—Te amo tanto, eres el mejor, en serio.

—Qué bueno que me valores por lo que valgo.

Una cálida sonrisa es dirigida a mi persona, él se desviste para quedar también en calzoncillos, es nuestra forma de dormir y ya estamos acostumbrados, incluso evitamos erecciones, menos las mañaneras.

—Vales más de lo que cualquiera podrá saber. Y lo mejor de todo es que eres únicamente mío.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

Ronroneo sobre mi cuello, el sueño estaba cayendo sobre ambos, y es que al estar tan separados a lo mucho podemos dormir cuatro horas, seis si tomamos pociones para ayudarnos.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo.

No me responde y no necesita hacerlo, yo sé que él me ama tanto como yo a él. Después de unos minutos creo que ya se ha quedado dormido cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz, una suave caricia rítmica y constante sobre mi cadera me hace salir de los brazos del señor sueño.

—No quiero que vayas a Hogwarts, no quiero que ninguna estúpida niña crea que puede llamar tu atención. No quiero que su estúpido director crea que puede tenerte, que puede implicarte en su estúpida guerra. Harry, él de verdad te quiere, va a aprovechar esto para hablar contigo. Tengo miedo, no quiero que te pase nada.

— ¿Y sabes que va a encontrar? Un enorme muro infranqueable. No importa si trata de hablar conmigo.

—Tienes esa vena heroica, Potter. Prométeme que no te involucraras.

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo, amor. Ahora vamos a dormir.

 _ϟ_

El ruido de las cortinas siendo corridas me despierta, Sirius se muestra con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Chicos, ya nos queremos ir, dejamos que descansaran un poco más, ambos se veían acabados.

—Vaya, gracias.

Gruñó Draco, se estiró y después puso su mano sobre mi barbilla y me hizo girarme hacia él, su lengua dio de lleno contra mi boca y le cedí el control, exploró tanto como quiso y yo acariciaba su lengua con la mía.

—Vamos chicos, pueden hacer eso en la mansión y con mayor privacidad, literalmente tienen una sección para ustedes.

—Vete, Sirius. Por tu culpa casi matan a Harry ayer.

Draco se pegó aún más a mí y eso no me molesta, al contrario, su calor corporal me ayuda a volver a dormirme.

—Ni se te ocurra, Harry. Es en serio, chicos. Nos vamos en media hora.

Mi dragón mete una pierna entre las mías y frota su erección contra mi cadera, es placentero, sin embargo tenemos que levantarnos. La puerta siendo cerrada nos da luz verde, Sirius acaba de irse.

—Mmmh, Dragón, por favor. —Mi voz suena ronca y no sólo es por ir despertando. Sabe que tiene media batalla ganada y yo nunca puedo negarle algo, así que al carajo— Sobre mí, Draco y baja nuestra ropa.

No lo piensa, incluso no sólo baja la ropa interior, la desaparece. Su pene sobre el mío se ve delicioso, se frota y el líquido preseminal hace que la tarea sea más fácil. Su hermoso pene ya chorrea pre semen y tengo unas intensas ganas de lamerlo entero, está tan rojo y una vena lo recorre, podría seguirla con mi lengua.

Su expresión está sumergida en placer, aunque no el que requiere, puedo notar como va anhelando que formemos el lazo, pero no podemos hacerlo si él está en Francia y yo en Noruega. Lucius fue bastante claro _"De ninguna manera pueden consumar su relación, el lazo los destruirá por no estar juntos"_ eso después de encontrarnos en plena actividad.

Recordarlo hizo que me corriera, Draco está chupando mi cuello y dejando una gran marca.

—Extrañaba eso.

Murmuro mientras nos limpio y lo obligo a levantarse, camina hacia mi baúl y saca dos pares de calzoncillos y me lanza unos. Me los pongo rápido para poder guardar mis cosas. Draco con un bufido molesto las guarda con un hechizo.

—A veces me pregunto quién fue el idiota que hizo la broma de ponerte como mi pareja.

Me detengo con el pantalón a medio muslo, lo veo con los ojos como platos y la mirada herida.

—Sabes que puedes rechazarme y encontrar a alguien mejor.

Le doy la espalda para que no vea el daño que me hizo con su comentario, pero de cualquier forma él lo sabe, lo escucho soltar un gemido de dolor para segundos después sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

—Morgana y Circe, no es cierto, Harry. Amo que seas mi pareja, no sólo mi veela, también yo.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso —Digo con un poco de tristeza, él volvió a hacerlo, la única vez que me lastimó así fue cuando nos conocimos— Se supone que me amas, Draco.

—No se supone, Harry. Por Merlín, yo te amo.

No me suelta en ningún momento, salimos y yo tengo que cargar con él. Bien, no fue bueno hacer esa escena justo antes de salir, él no me soltará en algún momento cercano.

Annick es la primera en vernos y corre hacia nosotros, pero se detiene por un potente hechizo aplicado a nuestro alrededor. Realmente Draco necesita que estemos solos. Busco a Sirius para pedirle que nos vayamos ya. No tengo que hacerlo. Él ya está marchando a la oficina del director, él ya no está y pasamos sin más.

Tenemos que parar tres veces más antes de llegar a la Mansión. Draco manda al demonio a su madre y casi corre a nuestra sección.

Pasamos la puerta y él la cierra poniéndole varios hechizos, después desaparece toda nuestra ropa y se frota entero contra mí. Nos acostamos en su cama e hizo que el aire abandone mis pulmones.

—Eres un idiota —Gimió con ansiedad— ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

—Draco, cariño. Tu tuviste la culpa, pero de cualquier forma quiero que respires profundamente, cierres los ojos y te enfoques en tus recuerdos, en lo bien que nos vemos juntos, en lo mucho que nos amamos, en que daría mi vida por ti y sé que tu darías la tuya por mí, así que relájate y descansa.

He revisado cada libro sobre veelas intentando encontrar una poción o un hechizo para cuando tienen los ataques de ansiedad, ellos tienen uno cuando se dan cuenta que hicieron sentir mal a su pareja o cuando su pareja se encuentra en malas condiciones.

Por eso doy gracias a Morgana de que Draco no vaya a Durmstrang, le daría un ataque cada semana y no estoy dispuesto a que le den más, deteriora un poco su salud.

La elfina que ha cuidado de mi novio se aparece a pocos metros de la cama y hace una reverencia exagerada.

—Pequeños amitos, los amos requieren de su presencia para la cena.

Hizo una reverencia menos dramática y desapareció, ella siempre ha sido así y creo que es porque Draco la educó para que no hiciera más que una reverencia, Tinka ni siquiera se castiga cuando cree que hace algo mal, al menos no delante de Draco.

—No vamos a bajar ¿Verdad?

—Hay que cenar y sería bueno que estemos con ellos, me parece que te hace falta una vuelta por la mansión.

Asiente y toma su varita de la mesita, aparece la ropa que quiere que llevemos y se levanta estirando cada musculo de su cuerpo. Él es el capitán de su equipo de Quidditch, básicamente por Draco es que se hizo relevante ese deporte dentro de su colegio. Su cuerpo es impresionante, cada musculo está bien tonificado, pero no al grado de hacerlo excesivo, perfecto para mí y ocasiona que me distraiga, mi miembro comienza a ponerse duro mientras observo cada uno de sus movimientos, sus nalgas completamente redondeadas me piden que me acerque a morderlas levemente para dejar la marca de mis dientes, mi transe dura hasta que él avienta una capa hacia mí, gruñendo en desaprobación

—Dementores, Harry ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Tengo un infierno de hambre y no sólo de comida, mueve tu trasero, al menos voy a satisfacer la que se me tiene permitido.

Nos vestimos en silencio y bajamos con las manos tomadas, él debe estar lamentando haber tenido una crisis, entramos al comedor y nos recibe una escena bastante perturbadora. Annick está sobre el regazo de Bella y le llena de pastel el rostro. Bella no deja de reírse, Sirius y Lucius están entrando por la otra puerta y se detienen antes de que las chicas los vean.

Todos nos quedamos estáticos cuando Annick le lame la mejilla y luego sobre los labios haciendo gemir a Bella, ella la envuelve por completo y mete su lengua en la boca de Annick ¡Mi Annick! Mi mejor amiga, la que deseaba una relación estable y llena de amor. Besándose. Con tía Bella. En el comedor. Comiéndose la boca.

Repentinamente ellas se apartan y pasean su mirada por el comedor, dándose cuenta de que estamos aquí. Annick se para como si algo le hubiera picado y Bella sólo toma su servilleta y termina de limpiarse.

—No sé qué es lo que les sorprende, Annick siempre ha tratado de meterse en mis calzones y por fin la he dejado. No tiene nada de malo.

— ¡Bella!

Annick se indigna y sus ojos se ven acuosos al momento de pasar por nuestro lado.

—Adiós a una cena tranquila. Ve con ella, le pediré a los elfos tu cena en la habitación, sólo no me dejes dormir solo.

Había algo en su tono que gritaba: " _Hoy menos que nunca"_ y tampoco es como que vaya a dejarlo. Tengo prioridades, amo a Annick, de verdad, pero paso todo el tiempo con ella, ella casi vive en mi habitación, al contrario que Draco, lo veo sólo en vacaciones y nunca parece ser suficiente. Culpenme por ser mal amigo.

Voy detrás de ella y lo sabe, no ha existido ningún momento en que la deje pasar por un mal trago sola, al final del día ella es la que me mantiene cuerdo por no poder estar con Draco. Disminuye su paso y deja que la alcance, su mano busca la mía y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

—Sabes que yo no te hubiera juzgado, de acuerdo, sí, es mi tía Bella, una mujer imponente con unos cuantos problemas mentales, pero hasta yo sé que ella es un tesoro nacional. Muchos quisieran poder tener, aunque sea un momento con ella.

—Harry, no estas ayudando.

—El punto es que no te hubiera juzgado, ni siquiera porque ella es mayor que nosotros, eso es lo de menos. Así que ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Estoy seguro que eso de hace un rato fue un rechazo en forma para Bella, seguramente estará dolida.

—Dementores, Harry. No pude reaccionar de otra manera, sus expresiones impresionadas me paralizaron, ustedes son mi familia y no soportaría que me juzgaran para después apartarme.

—Por favor, Sirius es, a ojos de los demás, el querido de Lucius, Draco es un veela con evidente posesividad y narcisista, Bella es una loca, Cissy una mujer fácil y yo un idiota insufrible e influenciable, y huérfano, aparte de todo ¿Cómo podríamos juzgarte? Además, todos te amamos.

—Me aterraba que ustedes no lo aceptaran, yo no la quiero sólo por un rato ¿Sabes? Espero que Bella acepte quedarse conmigo aunque sea una estúpida joven hormonada.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió a la cama, se aventó y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Considero traición que no me hayas dicho.

—Harry, fui muy evidente, desde… siempre.

—Pero aun así debiste decírmelo, yo te digo todo.

—Por favor, no seas mentiroso, claro que no me dices todo, en cuanto sale el tema de Draco te vuelves tan hermético que apenas sé que tienes una relación con él.

Asentí con cada palabra, conforme me iba dando cuenta lo necesitados que están de mi aquí en Inglaterra, supe que debía ser discreto.

—Annick, sobre eso… creo que deberíamos empezar a pasar desapercibidos, no quiero que te relacionen conmigo en Hogwarts y no es porque me avergüence de ti, es por mera precaución y protección.

Se está indignando de nuevo, y ofendiendo también, me lanza un reloj de arena que decoraba la cabecera de su cama. Lo esquivo sin problema, pero no sobrevivió. Draco llega con un paso lento y al ver la arena esparcida por el piso y las demás piezas, se horroriza.

Lo desaparece tan rápido como le es posible y mira con molestia a Annick.

—No sé por qué te creíste con el derecho de lanzarle objetos a Harry, no lo tienes. Además de que rompiste una importante pieza de la colección de mi madre, ruega a Merlín para que no se le ocurra revisar las habitaciones.

Annick chasquea la lengua, enfurruñada se acuesta y cierra los ojos.

—No te habrías enterado si pudieras pasar más de diez minutos sin Harry.

—He pasado más de un año sin él, estúpida.

Dice antes de dar media vuelta e irse, nunca podré entender porque se tratan tan mal, ellos literalmente se preocupan por el otro. Saben que no puedo estar bien si alguno de los dos me falta, por eso aprendieron a quererse, pero no me dan paz, alegan que es un precio que tengo que pagar por tenerlos.

—Él tiene un punto. Yo sólo vine a asegurarme que estas bien, ahora iré a encontrar a Draco, probablemente este refunfuñando sobre los mejores amigos y lo poco importantes que son comparado con las parejas.

—Vete, vete. De cualquier manera, Bella aparecerá en cualquier momento y me dará un sermón sobre la etiqueta y educación.

Giro sobre mis pies, tengo que correr si quiero alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a nuestra habitación. Quiero dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de ir. Mi estómago está gruñendo en protesta de que no lo he alimentado.

Veo a Draco detenerse en el comedor, apresuro el paso y tomo su mano para llevarlo conmigo por los jardines, él odia que salgamos cuando acaba de comer, pero ya se acostumbró, lo he hecho cada año y todos los días de vacaciones.

—Harry, hay algo que me preocupa, ya sé que prometiste mantenerte a salvo, sin embargo, hay muchos riesgos, no solo provenientes de Dumbledore, y es el que más me preocupa. Me gustaría que pasaras cada segundo conmigo.

—Lo haré, Dragón. me tendrás a cada momento, no habrá situación en la que no me tengas al alcance de la vista, sólo recuerda nuestro acuerdo, nadie puede saber de nosotros.

—Claro que no, no todos tienen el privilegio.

Apresó mi mano y dejamos que la luna nos guíe, los rosas llenan los jardines y puedo ver a Cissy cuidándolos mientras habla con Moony, fue toda una sorpresa saber que ellos tenían tanto en común.

Hay una parte que me encanta de los jardines, hay un enorme laberinto que tiene como centro un gran árbol que es invisible para el que no está justo debajo de él, de sus ramas cuelga un columpio en el que cabemos Draco y yo. A él le encanta sentarnos cruzados, no le importa que haya espacio para los dos, se sienta sobre mis piernas y me abraza con fuerza para no caerse, mientras yo comienzo a balancearnos y mis pies abandonan el suelo al tiempo que él muerde mi cuello.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _¡Disculpen la tardanza! Bueno, para no quedarles mal, los días que actualizaré pueden cambiar, ya sea lunes, martes o miércoles, pero del miércoles no pasa, lo siento, he estado demasiado ocupada D:_**

 ** _Gracias por el amor que le están dando 3 nos estamos leyendo._**

Mar91: Bueno, eso se verá en un par de capítulos, cuidate. :D


End file.
